Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by Sharkie2008
Summary: Uhm it's EO. Is that enough? No? Well they have kids, and a case hits close to home. Please Read and Review. It means a lot! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

So this is the first chapter. I don't really know where it's going and I don't know if I should continue it so you should let me know! This story is dedicated to everyone who reviewed my first fanfic on SVU. **Krista, onetreefan, ElLivfan4ever, MissFantabulous, stablerchick14, HKitty9013, SVUFan1006, LiviotMaristopher. Thank you guys so much!**

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

* * *

**"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

Olivia was lying in bed when she heard the two girls screaming. She knew it was only a matter of time before they came bursting into her bedroom so she braced herself for what was next.

"Mommy!" The two girls yelled again throwing the door open to her bedroom. They went and stood next to her, whispering. "How are we going to wake her up?"

The two girls looked at eachother mischeviously and nodded. Olivia knew what was next so she grabbed the two girls before they could jump on her.

"I got you!" She pulled the two girls onto her bed and layed them down while she was tickling them. "Who sent you?"

"We can't tell!" They yelled laughing trying to get away from their mother's grasp.

"What?"

Olivia continued to tickle the two little girls before the younger one finally gave in. "Ok! Ok! I'll tell you" Olivia let go of the younger girl while still holding her grasp on the older one.

"Who?"

"The boogey man!" She screamed laughing. She tried to get up and run away but Olivia was too fast for her. She grabbed her and continued to tickle them.

"It was daddy!" The older one yelled. Olivia stopped tickling for a second so the little girl could explain. "He said to come in when the clock had a nine and two zero's. He said to jump on you until you got up."

"He did, did he? Well we're going to have to get him back later."

The two girls nodded and Olivia stood up from the bed, putting some sweatpants on. "Did you two eat breakfast?"

They both nodded. "Daddy fed us before he left for work. Mommy? Why did he have to go to work so eary?"

"I don't know sweetie, maybe he had some work he needed to get done."

The two stood quietly before the older one spoke up. "Are you going to be home before we go to sleep tonight?"

Olivia hated sending her kids to bed before she was home at night, but sometimes she had cases that she just couldn't leave for, or months of paperwork that she needed to get done.

She leaned down to their level and placed kisses on both their foreheads. "I'll try." She stood up and walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen where she saw her older son sitting at the table eating a bagel and drinking a cup of coffee. "Don't you think you're a little young to be drinking coffee?"

"Don't you think you're a little old to be having two 5 year olds?"

Olivia rolled her eyes pouring herself a cup of coffee. "First day of school, you exicted?"

"Yes!" The two girls screamed excitedly.

"I know you two are. Why don't you go pick out some clothes to wear and I'll be up in a little bit, huh?"

The two girls nodded and ran down the hallway and up the stairs into their bedroom.

"Are you exicited?" Olivia said turning to her son.

"It's the same thing every year, mom. I'm not 5 anymore, I don't get excited for school."

Olivia turned away from him and set her coffee cup down. "Well I have to go get ready for work. I probably won't see you again before you leave, so have a good day." She went and hugged her son. She knew he hated it because he was apparently 'too cool' for hugs and kisses now but she didn't care.

"Thanks mom. You too"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Olivia walked into the precient at 9:45, a record time for her. She set her coffee cup down on her desk and lowered herself into her chair, noticing for the first time the cereal all over her shirt.

"Ah damn it,"

"Tough morning?" Elliot asked smiling as he watched her try and clean the cereal off her shirt.

"Understatement of the century," She paused for a moment before standing up. "I'm gonna go change, I'll be right back."

Elliot nodded his head as he watched Olivia walk off. He was about to stand up and get another cup of coffee before Cragen came out of his office, heading right towards Elliot.

"We got a case," He said. "There was a 5 year old who was on her way to school with her sister when she was snatched away and thrown into a van. The sister said she tried to get help but no one would listen and the van was gone before she could even blink her eyes."

Elliot nodded. "Which school?"

"Bellvue," Cragen said.

Elliot felt panic set in as he realized that Kathryn and Hannah were on their way to school today. "Oh my God, I have to get Liv."

"Elliot settle down," Cragen said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure it wasn't them."

Elliot looked at Cragen who looked sincere but Elliot ignored him.

"Liv and I are going to head over to the crime scene and talk with the little girl,"

"Okay. Elliot be careful," Cragen said looking him straight in the eyes. "This girl is pretty shaken up"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Olivia..." Elliot said as they pulled up right in front of the crime scene. "I'm sure it wasn't them,"

"Let's go," Olivia said, getting out of the car, completely ignoring what Elliot had said.

Elliot and Olivia noticed the examiner talking to a police officer before excusing himself when he saw Olivia and Elliot.

"Hey guys," He said.

"What's up?"

"We have a 5 year old who says her sister was kidnapped when they were on their way to school. She keeps askin for her parents, I don't think she'll talk to you guys."

"Where is she?" Olivia asked searching the street.

"She's in the ambulance,"

Olivia took off towards the ambulance before Elliot could even register that she was gone. He quickly ran after her and stood next to her as she burst open the doors to the ambulance.

Inside was a little girl who was shaking. She had green eyes and long brown hair that was wavy. She had tears coming down her face and she kept calling out to her sister that was no where to be found. She was sitting on the bed as two EMT's worked on a cut that she got on her face.  
She was holding her knee's to her chest and she was swaying forward and backward.

Olivia watched the little girl and felt her heart break when she saw her. She looked so vulnerable, so scared, something a 5 year old should never have to experience. She sighed and turned to Elliot.

"It's not her..." She said relieved.

"Thank god," Elliot said pulling Olivia in his arms and kissing her forehead. "It's all right sweetie, they're okay."

"I was so scared, El," Olivia pulled away from Elliot. "I thought it was my little girl..."

"I know," He said. He leaned down and placed a reassuring kiss on her lips and they both turned towards the little girl who was watching them.

"I want my mommy and daddy..." She said crying.

Olivia backed away from Elliot and climbed into the amublance after the EMT's finished up with the little girl. Elliot motioned to Olivia that he was going to go talk with CSU. She nodded and sat down next to the little girl.

"What's you're name sweetie?"

The little girl looked up at Olivia and whispered quietly. "Marissa,"

Marissa looked up at Olivia again with a confused look on her face. "Are you Katie and Hannah's mommy?"

Olivia wondered how this little girl knew her daughters. "Yes, How do you know Katie and Hannah?"

"I went to pre-school with them," She said. "Their daddy came in and talked to us about strangers and they said that if anything ever happened to us to come see him or their mommy who was a police officer too."

Olivia smiled at the little girl. "How come you got the police today?"

"My sister was stolen," She said crying again. "I tried to get help but nobody was around!"

"It's okay sweetie," Olivia pulled Marissa into her arms and gently rocked her like she did with Katie and Hannah when they were scared.

"I want Nikki!" She yelled and Olivia felt her heart break in two.

"We'll find her Marissa," Olivia said, hugging her tightly agaisnt her chest. "I promise"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it was a little short. But please review anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Chapter 2. Thank you to everyone who read my first chapter. I know it was confusing but I hope this clears everything up for you. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to talk about it...**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 

Elliot and Olivia walked back into the precient after they stopped for some lunch to talk and feed their hungry stomachs. Olivia was still worried about the little girl who was missing her sister desperatley. She didn't want to leave Marissa, especially after she immeadiatly clung to Olivia, but she had no choice. They had to take her down to the precient to talk with Huang and figure out as much as they possibly could about the van that took her and the men.

"What'd you find out?" Olivia asked Cragen as they watched Huang talk with Marissa.

"Well all she's said is that she wants her parents. And that she wants to talk to the nice police officer who was with her earlier." He turned to Olivia who looked surprised.

"Do you want me to go in there or should I wait for Huang to finish?"

"Go on in...she hasn't said anything to Huang that's useful anyways," Cragen said, then turning to Elliot. "Did CSU find anything?"

Elliot shook his head. "They said there were a few witnesses, but none of them got a good enough glance at the van."

Cragen sighed. "Alright... Olivia go on in."

Olivia was about to push the door open to the room before Elliot took hold of her arm. She spun around letting go of the door to look at Elliot. "What is it, El?"

"I have to head out Liv I'm sorry. I told Kathy i'd meet her and the kids for lunch. She got them all out of school and everything. I'll pick up the kids from school then we'll head back here."

Olivia nodded. "Okay sweetie, Make sure you let Seth know that Kathryn and Hannah won't be at the bus stop then,"

"I will," Elliot leaned forward an placed a light kiss on her lips in front of Cragen. When Cragen found out they were together, they were told to always keep it professional at work, which they did...for the most part. They had their times when they took it a little bit past professional in the work area. Not to mention one of the interrogation rooms. "I love you,"

"Love you too," Olivia said then watched Elliot nod to Cragen and walk out of the office.

Olivia quietly opened up the door to the interrogation room trying not to disturb them. She realized she had failed when both Huang and Marissa looked up towards the door. Huang had a confused look on his face and stood up to meet with Olivia.

"She won't talk to me," He said glancing towards the little girl who was coloring on the table. "She keeps asking for you...See if you can get her to tell us something,"

Olivia nodded and walked towards Marissa who was sitting on a bench pulled up next to a little kids table. She was coloring a picture with two girls and a big black car next to them.

"What are you drawing?" Olivia asked, sitting down. Marissa ignored Olivia and continued coloring her picture staring at it intently. Olivia waited for Marissa to finish her drawing before asking again.

"What you got there?"

Mariisa looked up at Olivia and smiled. "I drew you a picutre,"

Marissa handed the picture to Olivia who took it and glanced over it quickly. There were two girls walking down a street towards a school that was way off in the distance. There was a black astrovan on the road with the side door open and one of the men grabbing one of the little girls. The other little girl, who Olivia assumed was Marissa, was screaming to people who were standing on the other side of the street who were paying no attention to what was going on.

"I've seen it on TV's shows," Marissa said pulling Olivia out of her thoughts. "You guys have people draw pictures so you can find the bad guy faster,"

"That's right," Olivia smilied at Marissa setting the picture down. "This will be very useful,"

Marissa quietly started putting the crayons away in the box. Olivia watched her for a moment before continuing.

"You know what else would be helpful?" Marissa looked up at Olivia was a questioning look on her face. "If you could tell us what the man was wearing and what he looked like?"

Marissa put down the crayon that was in her hand and looked up at the celining, thinking hard. "He had on black pants." She paused a moment, thinking again. "And a blue sweatshirt, and a hat with some weird thing on it that looked like an E,"

Olivia nodded. "Is that all you can remember?"

Marissa thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"Alright Marissa you did great. I promise we'll find your sister."

Olivia stood up from the table and started walking towards the door before she felt the little girl take hold of her hand and stopped her. Olivia looked down at Marissa who was staring right back at her.

"Can I see my mommy and daddy yet?"

Olivia sighed. "They're on there way. They're not here yet but i'll let you see them as soon as the get here."

Marissa nodded and let go of Olivia's hand. Olivia looked back at Marissa who sat back down on the table and had another sheet of paper out beginning to color, before she left the room.

* * *

Elliot walked into the diner where he met with Kathy every month and immeadiatly saw his ex-wife and kids sitting at a table in the back corner. He walked over to them and saw their eyes light up as soon as they saw him. 

"Dad!" Kathleen said standing up and hugging her father tightly, followed by Maureen, Dickie, and Elizabeth. Kathy smiled at Elliot who smiled back before they all sat back down at the table.

"How's it going dad?" Maureen asked. "How's Olivia and Katie, and Hannah and Seth?"

"They're great," He said taking a quick drink of his water. "But how is everyone here? I guess there's a birthday coming up..." Dickie and Elizabeth groaned. "Aren't you guys excited?"

"Sure," They both said.

"You can go to rated-R movies after Saturday," He said smiling.

"Aren't we special..." Dickie said.

"It's nothing new dad, we go to them anyways,"

Elliot shrugged his shoulders in agreement. "Yeah I guess so...but still. The big 17..that's awesome. You guys are growing up fast." (A/N: Kathleen is 19, Maureen is 21, and Dickie and Elizabeth are 17. Is that all right with everyone? Okay. )

"Oh don't even start with that dad," Kathleen said as Maureen agreed. "We don't need to hear that speech again."

Elliot chuckled. "Alright, I'll let it go."

"Isn't Seth's birthday coming up?" Kathy asked Elliot who looked at her and nodded his head.

"He'll be 15..."(Another A/N: I had to make him younger so it wouldn't appear that Elliot had cheated with Olivia while still being married to Kathy.)

"He's growing up fast," Kathy said. "I swear he was just 5 yesterday,"

Maureen rolled her eyes. "You're right mom, 5 going on 15..those kids grow up so fast these days."

Everyone at the table laughed as the waiter brought everyone their food. The kids had ordered something for Elliot while they were waiting for him, already knowing exactly what he would order.

They all ate their lunch with a few conversations here and there about school, work and other random things. They were all having a good time until Dickie and Elizabeth looked at their watches and saw that they had to be back to school for 7th hour in ten minutes.

"Sorry mom and dad, but we have to be back to school in ten minutes for 7th hour." Elizabeth said as her and Dickie stood up putting their jackets on.

"We have to get going too," Maureen said as her and Kathleen stood up getting ready to leave as well. "We promised someone we'd be there for her when she got her wedding dress fitted."

"Okay, I should probably get going anyways, I gotta pick up Katie and Hannah from school," Elliot said hugging each of his kids before turning to leave the restaurant. "It was nice to see you again Kathy,"

"You too Elliot," Kathy smiled at Elliot and placed her hand on his arm for a moment before kissing him on the cheek and leaving him standing in the restaurant.

* * *

Elliot pulled up outside the school with 5 minutes to spare before the 'bell' rang. He turned the music up and leaned back in his chair giving him the time to relax for the first time in awhile. He was just drifting off when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out to read the text from Olivia.

'Where are you?' It read. He pressed reply and type 'Getting kids at school,' with difficulty. He still wasn't quite use to this texting thing as much as Olivia. She thought it was easier to just text instead of get on the phone and call him. Elliot still didn't quite understand why she thought that but he just went along with her.

'Okay, see you when you get back. Love you,' She texted back. Elliot didn't want to waste a text on saying 'Love you too,' but he didn't care, he wanted her to know so he typed it back.

He looked up from his phone to see kids start coming out of the front doors. The bigger kids were pushing the little ones out of the way in order to get out first. He waitied a few minutes until he saw Kathryn and Hannah come out, skipping towards their bus.

"Hannah! Katie!" Elliot yelled getting out of his car to get his kids' attention. Both heads turned toward the sound of their names and their faces lit up when they saw their father.

"Daddy!" They both screamed running towards him.

He leaned down so he was at their level when they reached him. They both jumped into his arms and Elliot hugged onto them tightly for a few moments before letting them go.

"How was your first day?" He asked still at their level.

"It was fun daddy! I drew you and mommy a picture." Hannah said pulling the picutre out from her backpack and handing it to him.

"That's great sweetie," He opened up the picture and saw them all standing in the middle of a park holding hands and smiling with the sun shining brightly in the corner. "It's beautiful, honey," He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and turned to Kathryn.

"How was your day Kathryn?"

She stared at her father and shrugged her shoulders. "It was okay,"

Kathryn started walking towards the car behind Elliot before he grabbed her arm.

"What happened sweetie?"

"Nothing," She said. "I just wanted to play with Marissa today but she wasn't there. Neither was Nikki."

Elliot felt a tear in his heart as he watched his daughter sadly get into their car and pull her seat belt on over her lap. Elliot stood up and guided Hannah to the car and helped her in before shutting the door and making his way over to the drivers seat. He jumped in and started pulling away from the school trying to figure out a way to tell his 5 year old daughter that her friend was kidnapped.

* * *

And that's the show. As always, R & R. 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow sorry that took 50 billion years to update. You can yell at me if you'd like. I guess if I get lots of reviews i'll update sooner okay? Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 3

'Hey Liv," Elliot said walking into the precient with his two daughters following behind, jumping from square to square on the carpet trying not to touch the blue.

'Hey,' Olivia turned around and placed a quick kiss on his lips hoping nobody in the precient saw. 'Hey girls,"

"Hey mommy," They replied still trying not to touch the blue squares.

"Wow if it isn't the gruesome twosome," Munch said coming out of Cragen's office with Fin and Cragen following behind. "And I don't mean Elliot and Olivia."

"Munch!" Kathryn ran over to John and jumped in his arms. He picked up the girl and gave her a big bear hug not putting her on the ground even after he pulled her away. "I drew you a picture at school,"

"You did huh? Not your parents?"

She shook her head. "No...Hannah made them one. So I made you one. I didn't want you to be sad."

John smiled. "Well thank you," He put Kathryn on the ground and smiled at Hannah. "Hey you,"

"Hey uncle munch," She smiled. Hannah wasn't as attached to John as Kathryn was. She always preferred Casey to John, she said John was scary. The first time Elliot and Olivia brought in Hannah and Kathryn, Hannah thought John was a criminial here and was afraid of him.

"Where's casey?" Hannah asked searching the precient for her.

"I think she's at the courthouse working on a case,"

Hannah's face fell and she went over to her mother who picked her up in her arms.

"When are we going home?"

Olivia's face fell. "You already want to leave?"

"I'm bored," She said looking at Kathryn who was playing with John, sneaking candy behind his back.

"You want to go color?"

Hannah nodded her head and Olivia took her to the room that Marissa was in. She opened the door and put Hannah on the ground who walked over to Marissa.

"Hey Riss," Hannah said sitting down next to her. "I didn't know your mommy and daddy worked here,"

"They don't," She said sadly.

"Then why are you here?"

"Hannah," Olivia warned.

Hannah shrugged her shoulders, ignoring her mother.

"Hannah," Olivia said again and this time she looked at her mother. "Come with me for a second, your father and I need to talk with you."

Hannah stood up from her chair, glancing at her friend one last time before following her mom into Cragen's office where her father and Kathryn sat. She walked over towards Kathryn and took a seat in the chair next to her, turning back to her parents.

"We have to talk to you," Elliot said, looking at both his girls who were listening intently. The best they've ever listened before in their lives.

"What's wrong?" Kathryn asked.

"Hannah, you remember how you saw Marissa in the back coloring?" Olivia asked, taking her daughters hands in hers.

Hannah looked at her mothers hands, not looking at either of her parents. She nodded her head. "Why is she here, mommy?"

"Honey, Marissa's sister, Nicole, was kidnapped this morning on their way to school."

Kathryn's head shot up, looking between both her parents with a look of horror on her face. "No!" Kathryn screamed. She jumped off her chair and bolted towards the door almost making it before she felt her father scoop her up into his arms. He held her tight, letting her sob in his shoulder.

"You're going to find her right mommy?" Hannah asked.

"We're going to try sweetie."

Hannah nodded. "Can I go color with Marissa now?"

"Sure sweetie."

Hannah stood up from the chair, trying to avoid her mothers gaze and he sister's loud sobs coming from the corner where her father was. She opened the door and shut it quietly, hoping to avoid the people's questionable gazes from the precient.  
-  
"Well that went well," Elliot said after Kathryn calmed down and went to join Marissa and Hannah coloring in the back room.

"Did you see Kathryn? She was heartbroken,"

Elliot nodded, pulling Olivia in for a hug. "I'm just glad they're okay,"

"Me too."

As they stood there embracing each other, the door to Cragen's office opened and they immeadiatly pulled away from each other. Munch and Fin entered the room, with a sly smile.

'Nice,' Fin said.

"What is it guys?" Elliot asked.

"Marissa's parents are here. They're asking for her.'

"Alright."

They all walked back out into the precient and Olivia and Elliot immeadiatly saw the two concernered parents hovering near their desks clinging to eachother.

'Mr. and Mrs. Riess?" Olivia asked.

"Yes," The man said as his wife nodded her head. "Where is Marissa?"

"We'll take you to her." Olivia responded making her way to the room. "Our daughters are with her right now."

Elliot opened the door for Olivia and Mr. and Mrs. Riess. When they walked in Elliot went over to the three girls.

"Girls, I need you to come with me okay? Marissa's mommy and daddy want to talk to her."

Kathryn and Hannah stood up and followed their mom and dad out of the room as Marissa ran over to her parents crying.

"Did you find Nikki yet mommy?" Kathryn asked as they sat down at their parents desks.

"Not yet sweetie," Olivia sighed. "But we will okay?"

Kathryn nodded her head as Cragen came out of their office.

"Hey guys we have something," Olivia, Elliot, Fin and John made their way over to the board where Cragen was placing a picture up on the wall.

"This is Carl Sam. He was spotted following the girls before they were kidnapped." He turned to Olivia and Elliot. "I want you guys to go question him. John, Fin, I want you guys to talk to Casey about getting a warrent. It might not be enough but we can try."

They all nodded their heads as they left the precient.  
-  
"Seth!" Olivia yelled walking into the house with Kathryn and Hannah following closely behind.

"Yeah mom?" He yelled just come into view as he finished his sentence.

"We have to go question someone. Just letting you know Kathryn and Hannah are home."

"Ok," He said. "I was about to call you. They weren't at the bus stop so I was worried."

"Your father didn't call you?" Seth shook his head. "Alright well he was supposed to. I have to go though. We'll be home soon, okay?"

"Ok,' Seth said, not listening anymore.

"Love you"  
-  
Olivia got back into the car and Elliot pulled away making his way towards Carl Sam's house. He was tapping his finger on the steering wheel to the beat of a song when Olivia spoke a few minutes later.

"You forgot to call Seth."

Elliot's eyes got wide. "Shit, I did. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." She said. "He was a little worried though. Especially after hearing about a 5 year old being kidnapped with no name given."

"I'm sorry sweetie," Elliot said taking Olivia's hand in his.

"It's okay," She said clinging to his hand. "Did Cragen say anything about an Amber Alert?"

Elliot shook his head. "Not that I know of. I think he's going to be administering one though soon."

"Thats good," Olivia said just as they pulled up in front of Carl's house. It seemed like a regular house with tree's in the front yard in a nice quiet neighborhood. One where Olivia wouldn't mind settling down in. They were just getting out of the car as 3 little girls came running around the corner screaming.

"Don't let him get you!" They were yelling running away.

Elliot and Olivia exchanged glances as the caught the three little girls.

"Hey, hey," Olivia said. "What's wrong?"

"Let me go!" They both started screaming. "Daddy!!"

Just then a man came running from the house frantically towards the screams. He grabbed the girls from Elliot and Olivia and scowled at them.

"Can I ask why you were holding my children?"

Elliot and Olivia pulled out their badges, flashing them. "Detectives Stabler and Benson from SVU."

"Oh, detectives. What can I do for you?" The man asked changing his attitude immeadiatly.

"We're looking for Carl Sam."

"That would be me."

"We're going to have to ask you a few questions about where you were this morning." Elliot said noticing the black underneath his fingernails. "We can either go down to the station or go inside. You pick."

Carl looked at them worriedly. "Uh sure you guys can come on in."


End file.
